Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to the fields of speech and gesture recognition.
Description of the Related Art
Work involving resolving anaphora (where, as used herein, anaphora refers to pronouns) in a multimodal environment is rule-based and does not employ learning. Accordingly, such prior art is therefore static and brittle. That is, such prior art is brittle in the sense that voice transcription applied to terse assertions is generally of very poor quality and, hence, rules that depend in part on accurate or near-accurate transcription of words can be failure prone. Thus, there is a need for a more dynamic and non-ruled based approach to multimodal command recognition capable of learning and resolving anaphora.